Description of the Prior Art
One phase electric motors commonly in use are rated for 115/230 volts AC or 230/460 volts AC, or one of these three voltages. Three phase electric motors commony in use are rated for 230/460 volts AC. Motors may be wound for any desired voltage. There is also in use a multi-phase electric motor which will operate on one phase or three phase power at one voltage level. U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,673 discloses a three phase motor connected for single-phase operation.